


The Stitcher : Year 1

by SweetheartCitrus



Series: The Stitcher (Creepypasta! Harry) [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepypasta!Harry, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartCitrus/pseuds/SweetheartCitrus
Summary: Harry has always had a tough life with the Dursleys but one day they go to far in front of someone who they do not want to mess with Harry finds a home and a family but how will Hogwarts deal with a Creepypasta in their halls?(warning: violence obviously.)
Series: The Stitcher (Creepypasta! Harry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544254
Comments: 34
Kudos: 361





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic with darker themes like this one so feedback is appreciated.

Harry James Potter was only 7 years old when he had to make a big choice the curriculum for his elementary school required he take either Wood Shop or Home Economics he thought about the pros and cons as he didn`t want to feel the wrath of his relatives .... again. He wanted to choose Home Ec, why? well because Dudley was choosing Wood Shop and Harry didn`t want to be in the same class as Dudley the problem was his uncle and aunt. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hated anything "unnatural" and him joining the class that the girls wanted to join might just fall under that category.

After thinking about it for awhile Harry decided to join Home Ec he decided that if his relatives didn`t like it he could just tell them it was so he could help more around the house and his worry of Dudley bullying him for it was quickly shot down by the fact that Dudley bulled him regardless so it wouldn`t really matter. So he marked the box next to Home Ec and turned in the paper.

-Time Skip-

3 months had passed and Harry had found he loved Home Ec especially sewing. His first encounter with sewing was making a pillow case (with supervision of course) and Harry found out he had a natural talent for it he was so good at sewing the teacher Ms. Kelly gave him an extra credit assignment making a teddy bear he finished in 2 days and was proud of his work for once the little brown bear he made was adorable and he had named it Stitches. Unfortunately Stitches began to live up to his name as Dudley constantly tore Stitches up forcing Harry to fix him (after finishing the assignment for class of course.) After 3 weeks of fixing Stitches up with spare fabric (giving him a rather interesting look with many different colors being separated by black stitches) Harry had an idea he could use his sewing kit to fix his clothes well "fix" wasn`t quite the right word but he could at least make them fit!. And he did just that cutting strips of the fabric from the middle out and stitching it back together so it would fit (he made sure to keep the discarded strips of fabric just in case.)

-Time Skip-

Harry was glad he had saved all that fabric as Dudley didn`t take to him adjusting his old clothes to well was an understatement Dudley literally tore up all the clothes he wasn`t wearing so Harry had to sew them all up again making them look even weirder with all the stitches on them. Dudley got even more enraged when Harry barely reacted to him tearing up Harry`s clothes so he started tearing more and more until many of the pieces of fabric couldn`t be repaired so he had to use the same method he used on Stitches stitch extra fabric together to repair his clothes. Harry didn`t really care how strange his clothes looked he was proud of his sewing skills and besides tomorrow was his 8th birthday what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while I was busy with school.
> 
> Also for those of you wondering how Harry`s b-day can be on a school day Dudley`s grades were so bad he needed summer school and since Harry has to do worse than him he also had to go to summer school (not that he minds.)

Harry`s day was going great his `family` had been ignoring him all day Dudley didn't even take his lunch today it was going great his next class was Home Ec with Ms. Kelly his favorite teacher and his favorite class he was excited to see the one person who didn't hate him and get lots of extra credit work done so he wouldn't be held back.

"Harry Happy Birthday!" greeted the kind woman. Ms. Kelly was in a beautiful lady in her late twenties she had a fair complexion matched with long blond hair and hazel eyes. "Thanks Ms. Kelly!" Harry replied with a bright smile he rarely showed to anyone. The rest of that class was filled with projects and talking about how his day went and it ended with a special surprise. "Now Harry I know how much you love sewing." Ms. Kelly started and Harry gave an excited nod "So you can take your sewing supplies kit home for the weekend!" Harry gasped and jumped up and down excitedly this was the best (and only) birthday present he had ever gotten he hugged Ms. Kelly "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Harry held his sewing kit by the handle and hummed happily as he went to recess and that is when his day had started to go downhill. "Hey looks like the freak got a present!" yelled his overweight cousin "W-what do you want Dudley?" Oh Harry should have known it was too good to be true as his cousin`s gang grew closer Harry backed up sewing box held to his chest prepared to run. Dudley put his hand in front of Harry "Give it" Harry didn't have to ask he knew what Dudley wanted but maybe he could convince his cousin to not take it "You wouldn't want it it's just sewing supplies" Dudley growled "That doesn't matter what matters is that you want it freak!" Dudley`s voice was rising and Harry knew he had to run so he did he ran with Dudley's gang trying (and failing) to catch up.

Harry ran into the library and leaned against the door catching his breath Dudley never went to the library even when he was chasing Harry and the librarian was always asleep or absent so he didn't have to worry about being kicked out. He sat down in a corner panting and hugging the sewing kit to his chest he knew he couldn't take it home Dudley would steal it just to spite him. Harry started to cry when he heard the door open. “There you are, freak!” ‘What Dudley but he never comes to the library why, why now?’ “Now give it!” Dudley was staring down at him with a sadistic grin looking like he'd won, but Harry wasn't going to let him win so easily he held his sewing kit tighter to his chest “Make me.” he challenged.


	3. Chapter 2

He shouldn't have done that, this is what Harry had thought about himself when Dudley ripped the sewing kit out of his hands and grabbed the fabric scissors from inside he could only sit there as Dudley ripped into his skin only when he started moving from the face had Dudley realized what he had done he dropped the scissors and ran.

After Dudley left Harry slowly sat up using the reflective surface of the metal clasp of his sewing kit he surveyed the damage done to his face. ‘Hmm not as bad as I thought’ there were many cuts on his face but only 3 would need medical attention (which he wouldn't be receiving from the Dursleys) 2 of them, were surprisingly symmetrical, they were on his cheeks level with his lips they didn't touch the corners of his mouth so he didn't have a perma-smile and they didn't go all the way through his cheeks (though they came pretty close) the 3rd cut that would leave a permanent mark was across his nose just below his eyes.

Harry was glad he was in the medical section he picked up the nearest books on cuts and started reading ‘1st disinfect the wound(s)’ there was a bathroom right next to the library he could wash the wounds there ‘2nd check how deep the wounds are (if they are deep enough they may need stitches)’ stitches? Harry could do stitches but first to disinfect Harry ran to the bathroom and washed his face carefully standing on his sewing kit to reach the sink ‘now to choose a color’ color was important in any project it showed off your sense of style. He thought about using his favorite color green but he chose not to for 2 reasons.

1: He had used up most of it (it WAS his favorite) and he didn't know how much he would need.

2: The green, while it matched his eyes, would clash with the red blood making him look like a Christmas decoration which was NOT a good look on anybody.

Since green was out he decided to use red (his 2nd favorite color) to match the blood he grabbed the red thread and a sewing needle he then threaded the needle and, with a trembling hand, he slowly, slowly pierced his skin and began to sew the wounds shut. Harry started on his right cheek then went across his nose and finally with one last sickening snap of his fabric scissors he finished his left cheek. Slowly he rose up, he closed the sewing kit and stood on top, he looked in the mirror and caressed the freshly made stitched as tears welled up in his eyes. The scariest part of this experience was that he couldn't tell if these were tears of pain or joy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile at first it was school but then I just got lazy I hope these next coming chapters make up for it.

Harry was walking home hugging his sewing kit to his chest hoping he could hide it in his cupboard before his Aunt and Uncle found out about his present. His hopes were quickly dashed as when he opened the door his Uncle was standing with a furious expression on his face and his Aunt was comforting a ,probably fake, crying Dudley. Harry gulped.

POV Change!

Eyeless Jack or EJ was walking down the street holding his icebox when he felt ... something he couldn't quite figure out what it was but he suddenly had the urge no the NEED to find a certain person in a certain house. Now EJ didn't usually follow his instinct to often (because the others in his house followed their's WAY to much) but he never had an instinct feel this... urgent before like something REALLY bad would happen if he didn't do this. So EJ followed the strange instinct to Number 4 Pivet Drive he quickly went behind the house to get a look inside and was absolutely disgusted by what he saw.

Inside the house was a large whale of a man GOUGING A KID'S EYES OUT! EJ isn't normally one to act on his emotions so when he suddenly found himself knocking the fat man's lights out he was surprised and a bit confused , what was it that caused him to lash out like that? Maybe it was because he himself had his eyes gouged out, maybe it was because the person experiencing it was a kid, perhaps... it was a bit of both.

EJ snapped out of his daze and quickly began treating the young boy, luckily he had stopped the man from completely gouging the kid's eyes out they might look a little weird but he could save the kids eyesight as EJ was treating him he noticed the stitches on the boy's face they were surprisingly well done ,though the fact they were done with fabric thread's wasn't the best, he absentmindedly wondered who did them.


	5. Chapter 4

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was ... nothing he could see nothing but black at first he thought he was in his cupboard at night but he noticed the lack of dust in the air then he remembered. His Uncle removed his eyes he couldn't... see anymore he felt like crying if he couldn't see anymore ... HOW WAS HE GOING TO COLOR COORDINATE!!? He heard someone walk in his stiffened his first thought was it was his Uncle coming to yell at him but he noticed the footsteps were too light for his obese Uncle and they were too heavy for his Aunt or cousin so he asked, confused and a little nervous. 

"Who are you?"

EJ on his part was surprised and a little impressed the young boy was able to tell he wasn't any of the kid's relatives just by the sound of his footsteps "I'm Eyeless Jack but you can call me EJ, and you?" 

Harry thought Eyeless Jack was a weird name but didn't voice this opinion "Harry, Harry Potter." He answered the ma- EJ's question "What am I doing here?" And so EJ explained that he found his Uncle attacking him while he was on a walk (EJ figured telling Harry he was drawn by some weird instinct would make him sound crazy) then he said something Harry was really surprised at "I'm not blind?!" He asked in equal parts shock and excitement "No you're not blind I was able to save your eyesight you can't see right now because you have bandages on your eyes." EJ responded amused at how Harry gasped in excitement this quickly changed into shock and worry when Harry started to take off the bandages "WAIT YOU'RE NOT DONE HEALING YE-" EJ stoped and stared. 

"Wow! I can really see! EJ?" EJ sucked in a breath while Harry took in his appearance he had brown hair and pale almost grey skin the strangest thing about him was the strange mask he wore it was blue with black eyes and tear-like stripes going down it Harry then noticed 2 things 1. He could see without his glasses 2. His sight was working a little differently then normal he asked EJ about this which shocked him out out of his trance. 

"Well I knew you're eyes would look a little different but wow this is ... surprising." Harry cocked his head to the side in question "You should see for yourself" EJ handed him a mirror. Harry took the mirror confused at first until he saw his reflection. Saying his eyes looked a little different was an understatement they were both still green though his left eye was paler than before closing his right eye confirmed he was almost now blind in his left his left iris and pupil were also a bit smaller giving him an unhinged look but the most radical change was that the whites of both eyes were now BLOOD RED.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long I'll try to update once every two weeks at least from now on.

While Harry was taking in his new appearance EJ was freaking out, not at Harry's new appearance he had seen much worse as both a med student and a creepypasta, no EJ was worried about what Slender would do once he found out Harry was in the mansion.

He had seen how Slender reacted when LJ (Laughing Jack) brought one of his kids here it... wasn't pretty.

While he was silently freaking out EJ failed to notice the very thing he was worrying about appearing behind him.

Slender on his part was somewhat surprised by the young boy in Edward's (Edward is what he calls EJ) clinic he had expected this behavior from Jeffrey, Toby, mabey even Louis (Laughing Jack) again perhaps it was this surprise that caused Slender to not lash out like he usually did when he found an intruder.

"Edward do you mind explaining, this." Slender was not mad at Edward, rather he was... intrigued.

Harry looked up in surprise at the sound of a new voice giving Slender full view of his new features.

Yes, Slender was very intrigued.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry was surprised to find a tall man with no face seemingly staring down at him although he was not scared, unsettled a bit perhaps but not scared.

EJ on the other hand was absolutely terrified he slowly and stiffly turned around "W-well Slender you see..."

Slender saw Edward's discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder (which caused EJ to flinch) "Relax Edward I'm not mad, I just want to know where and how you found him."

EJ sighed in relief "I'd be happy to, although..." he glanced at Harry "Mabey we should talk about this outside" Slender simply nodded and they both stepped outside.

Once outside Slender nodded his head expectantly EJ nodded and began his retelling of his experience starting with the strange instinct he felt and moving on to what his relatives did after he finished EJ could tell Slender was angry, not at him no, at Harry's relatives.

They both went back inside the clinic finding Harry reading a book on the human anatomy (he had gotten bored while waiting for them to come back.)

"Hello Harry I am Slenderman, you may call me Slender if you wish, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind answering them." He offered his had for Harry to shake.

Harry shook Slender's hand "Sure I don't mind answering some questions Mr.Slender."


	8. Chapter 7

"So Harry, how old are you?"

"I just turned 8!"

Both EJ and Slender were surprised by this as Harry looked like he was 5 mabey 6.

"Who do you live with?"

"I live with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley"

EJ was relieved that those vile people weren't his parents but only a bit.

"And how do your relatives treat you?"

The questions were of a simaler caliber, all with somewhat horrifying awnsers leaving only one conclusion, Harry was abused.

Slender was shaking with rage, and that was not an easy feet, he was disgusted that anyone could abuse this child and for so long that it seemed normal to him. EJ felt similar though neither could say they were shocked by it, they knew the horrors of the world.

Harry meanwhile was a bit confused, why were those questions important, and why were Mr.Slender and EJ shaking so much?

"Well Harry I have one more question for you" Slender spoke carefully keeping the rage out of his voice.

"Mm" Harry made a sound to show he understood.

"Do you want to go back?"


	9. Chapter 8

"Do you want to go back?" 

"..." Harry was silent with wide eyes as if he had never considered the possibility of leaving the Dursleys then he began to shake his head tears welling up in his eyes as he rushed up to hug Slender still shaking his head.

"Well I think that answers that, now what to do about training" Slender wondered out loud

"WHAT?! Training but what if-" EJ started

"Relax Edward not that kind of training, though he can have that training if he wishes, I was referring to his magic" Slender explained

"Magic?" Both Harry and EJ asked

"Yes, young Harry is a wizard"

"A wizard?" Harry asked with sparkling eyes

"Yes a wizard, a powerful one too from what I'm seeing although..."

"Although what Slender?" EJ asked warily

"Well it looks like something is wrapping around his magic, but I can't tell for certain we have to get an inheritance test to know for sure."

"Inheritance test?" Harry asked

"Yes, it is a test that reveals your parents, your vaults, your properties, and any blocks, spells, or potions used on you."

"So where do we go to get this inheritance test?" EJ asked

"There's only one place I know of, Gringotts"


	10. Chapter 9

3 figures stood before The Leaky Cauldron. An extremely tall man in a suit with pure white hair and grey eyes, a blind hoodie wearing young adult with brown hair, and a young child wearing stitched up clothes and a blindfold with messy black hair and 3 thin scars.

As I'm sure you guessed these figures are Slenderman, EJ, and Harry respectively though they had on special Creepypasta glamours that even Mad-Eye Moody couldn't see through (although they were unable to glamour Harry's, eyes for some reason, hence the blindfold.)

They very quickly made it through the gateway to Diagon Alley (luckily it was like 9PM so almost everyone was either at home or drunk so they got little stares for their appearance) and headed to the wizarding bank Gringotts.

"May your gold ever grow" Slender gave the traditional goblin greeting, the goblin seemed a little surprised but responded.

"And may your enemies all fall, what can I do for you?" The goblin asked.

"I came to get this young one an inheritance test." Said Slender jestering to Harry.

The goblin nodded and asked them to follow him. They walked to a door labeled 'Inheritance Test, Management, and Complaints' the goblin stopped in front of the door and said "Only the one taking the test may go in." Harry nodded and stepped up to the door, which the goblin then opened, and gave Slender the traditional goblin farewell.

"Are you the one taking the Inheritance Test?" The goblin doing, what looked like, paperwork asked the name plate on his desk called him 'Bloodfang'.

"Y-yes, May your gold ever grow Sir Bloodfang." Harry stuttered using the greeting he saw Mr.Slenderman use.

"And may your enemies all fall, now let's get to business." Bloodfang responded to the greeting after getting over his slight shock.

Harry nodded and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Bloodfang then explained that the Inheritance Test was quite simple all that was required was a few drops of blood on a special paper, and offered Harry a knife.

Harry nodded and took the knife stabbing the tip of his index finger and letting a few drops of blood fall on the paper easily.

Then he returned the knife to Bloodfang who nodded and gave Harry the paper.

At first nothing happened but then the blood sunk into the paper and words appeared.

Harry was shocked.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in so long.

Birth Name: Hadrian James Potter

True Name: ???

Parents: James Potter (Deceased),  
Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Godparents: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom

Creep Lvl: Semi-Creep

Titles:

Lord Potter(by blood)

Lord Perevell(by blood)

Lord Gryfindoor(by blood)

Lord Creepypasta(by magic)

Lord Slytherin(by conquest)

Vaults:

PotterTrust Fund (accessible)

Potter Family Vault (inaccessible)

Perevell Family Vault (inaccessible)

Gryfindoor Family Vault (inaccessible)

Creepypasta Vault (accessible)

Slytherin Family Vault (inaccessible)

Properties:

Potter Manor

Perevell Manor

Gryfindoor Manor

Creepypasta Manor

Slytherin Manor

2/4 of Hogwarts

Chamber of Secrets

Gryfindoor Armory

Blocks:

90% Magic Blocked

100% Partial-Metamorphagus Blocked

100% Parstlemagic Blocked

100% Natural Occulamacy Blocked

100% Natural Legimacy Blocked

100% Natural Wordless Magic Blocked

100% Natural Wandless Magic Blocked

Soulmate Bond(s) Blocked

Potions (Key'd to activate when 11 unless stated otherwise)

Trust Potions: Dumbledore, Gryfindoor, Weasley's, the "Light" Side

Distrust Potions: Slytherin, Malfoy's, the "Dark" Side

Compulsion Potions: to hide abuse/neglect from Dursley's, to do poorly in school, to not leave Dursley's

Love Potion (Key'd to activate when 14): Ginerva Weasley

Marriage Contract between Hadrian James Potter and Ginerva Weasley (illegal)

Vault Transactions (all from Potter Trust Vault):

10,000 Galleons to the Weasley's monthly

5,000 Galleons to the Dursley's monthly

100,000 Galleons to the Order of the Phoenix

Invisibility Cloak to Albus Dumbledore

Additional Information:

All Blocks, Potions, and Vault Transactions done by Albus Dumbledore

Marriage Contract made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley


End file.
